Un rayon de soleil
by Awaix
Summary: Kyoka a du sable dans les cheveux et un goût de glace à la fraise sur les lèvres. Cette année, Denki en est certain : l'été est sa saison préférée. Recueil pour l'événement d'été 2018 du forum francophone de MHA.
1. En maillot de bain

Hello !

Je m'incruste sur le fandom avec ma petite participation à l'événement d'été du forum francophone de MHA. Une suite d'OS plus ou moins longs sur la relation entre Kyoka et Denki, juste quelque chose de tout doux et de tout mignon, très léger et sans prise de tête, parce qu'ils sont adorables et qu'en cette saison, **_y'a rien de mieux que le fluff_** , haha. :D

(Les OS se suivront, mais pourront être lus dans le désordres aussi.)

Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de celui-là, mais j'avais très envie de commencer par quelque chose de ce genre, allez savoir pourquoi.

 **Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship.

 **Rating :** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un rayon de soleil**

* * *

 _\- 1 - **  
**_ **En maillot de bain** _ **  
**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Kyoka avait oublié son maillot de bain chez elle. Alors Mina lui en avait prêté un de sa propre collection : un bikini rose poudré, un peu échancré, avec des pois blancs et des volants sur les côtés.

Ce fut la première chose que Denki remarqua lorsqu'il arriva sur la plage, avec Eijirou et Katsuki.

Ça, et la marque de son bronzage, qui dessinait une jolie courbe sur le dessus de sa poitrine.

… Oh.

(Et lorsque son meilleur ami lui demanda pourquoi il était si rouge tout d'un coup, il prétexta un méchant coup de soleil.)

( _Ouah_.)

* * *

Denki est allongé sur son lit, du sable dans les cheveux et entre les doigts de pied. Il a encore mal au ventre d'avoir tant ri, mal aux yeux de les avoir tant ouverts sous l'eau, et il tient son portable tout près de son visage.

Son regard est fixé sur l'écran. Il hésite quelques secondes, mais finit par cliquer sur « envoyer ».

Ses mains sont moites, à cause du sel, de la crème solaire et de son embarras.

De : Denki Kaminari. À : 19:34.  
 _hey ! dis-moi, c'est quoi déjà le nom du film que tu nous as conseillé tout à l'heure ? je m'en rappelle plus, oups :D  
(et au fait, il était cool ton maillot)_

Il a la bouche sèche et la gorge nouée.

…

De : Denki Kaminari. À : 19:35.  
 _enfin, je veux dire, le rose te va bien quoi  
_

Il sourit bêtement.

 _Vraiment bien._

* * *

(Enroulée dans sa serviette de bain, les cheveux qui sentent le shampoing, son portable dans une main et sa crème après-soleil dans l'autre, c'est au tour de Kyoka d'avoir, soudain, les joues rouges et brûlantes.)


	2. Entre amis

Hello !

Me revoici avec un petit ficlet que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. :3

 **Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship.

 **Rating :** K

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _\- 2 - **  
**_ **Entre amis**

* * *

Sur la première photo, Hanta et Denki sont dans un trou de sable géant et on les voit continuer de creuser avec de petites pelles en plastique rose. Sur la deuxième photo, ils sont tous les six : Kyoka, Mina, Denki, Hanta, Katsuki et Eijirou. C'est Mina qui prend la photo. Denki fait des oreilles de lapin à Katsuki et le bras levé d'Eijirou cache la moitié du visage du blond. La troisième photo suit la précédente : Katsuki s'énerve contre les garçons, et Kyoka est morte de rire. Sur la quatrième, ils se battent pour la dernière part de pastèque, et sur la cinquième, Eijirou la mange joyeusement, tandis qu'en arrière-plan, les yeux de Denki et de Hanta lui lancent des piques meurtrières.

Kyoka a le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle regarde ces photos – celle où Mina lui fait un câlin, celle où Eijirou balance Katsuki à l'eau, celle où Hanta est enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans le sable.

Mais son sourire a quelque chose de différent devant les photos de Denki ; elle ressent quelque chose de bizarre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle voit celle où il se trouve allongé sur sa serviette et où il rigole bêtement ; son estomac se tord curieusement lorsqu'elle regarde celle où il mange religieusement sa crème glacée à la pistache, les yeux fermés.

Et elle a un sourire un peu plus grand lorsqu'elle découvre celle où ils ne sont que tous les deux, riant devant l'appareil photo, et où Denki a son bras innocemment posé sur ses épaules.


	3. Glace à l'eau et crème glacée

Salut salut !

Je reviens avec un troisième petit OS qui j'espère va vous plaire. On est le 30, et très clairement je n'aurais JAMAIS le temps d'écrire tout ce que j'ai envie avant la fin de l'événement (c'est-à-dire avant demain, haha). Donc comme j'ai vraiment _vraiment_ envie d'écrire encore au moins deux autres OS qui me trottent dans la tête (sur les thèmes _Derrière les rochers_ et _Coucher de soleil_ , héhé), je vais sûrement gruger et continuer un peu en septembre, oupsiii m'en voulez pas. :D

 **Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship.

 **Rating :** K

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _\- 3 -_  
 **Glace à l'eau et crème glacée**

* * *

Le sourire de Kyoka, c'est un peu le pêché mignon de Denki.

Il y a quelque chose qui se remue dans son estomac lorsqu'elle sourit, et encore plus lorsqu'elle rit. Et elle est belle, Kyoka, lorsque ses yeux se plissent, que ses pommettes se rehaussent et que ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire un peu malicieux.

* * *

Il ne sait pas trop ce que ça signifie, « l'amour ». Un truc qu'on voit surtout dans les films, probablement, ou chez les grandes personnes (comme chez ses grands-parents, qui lui avaient raconté que c'était « _l'amour_ , _le vrai_ », qui avait fait de leurs cinquante-trois ans de mariage un vrai bonheur). Lui n'a jamais été amoureux et n'a jamais eu de copine ni de petit-ami. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait plus que ça, au collège. Il préférait largement aller jouer au football ou au base-ball avec ses amis, et amuser la galerie avec son pouvoir.

Aujourd'hui, il aime toujours jouer au football et au base-ball, et il aime toujours utiliser son pouvoir pour faire rire les gens. Mais ce qui a changé, c'est qu'il aime encore plus faire du sport et faire l'idiot lorsqu'il y a Kyoka dans les parages.

* * *

Denki adore la faire sourire.

* * *

(Il aime aussi manger des glaces avec ses copains, surtout celles à la vanille et au chocolat. Alors lorsqu'ils sont partis en acheter, Izuku, Shoto, Kyoka et lui, il n'a pas réussi à cacher son engouement.)

(Et il a même réussi à la faire rire. C'était super.)

* * *

« Tu veux goûter ? lui demande Kyoka, un sourire aux lèvres (un peu timide, et un peu spontané), en lui tendant sa glace à l'eau saveur fraise des bois.

\- Ouais carrément ! »

Ce n'est pas le parfum qu'il préfère, loin de là.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sent la fraise douce et glacée fondre sur sa langue, et qu'il voit les yeux indigos de Kyoka qui le regardent et ses lèvres roses et sucrées continuer de sourire, il sait immédiatement que c'est devenue sa glace préférée.

* * *

C'était super bon, et super joli. Encore mieux que la surprise et la satisfaction qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a découvert des pépites caramélisées dans sa glace au chocolat.

Parce qu'elle avait les lèvres brillantes, et qu'il lui avait semblé y voir des paillettes roses et dorées qui reflétaient le soleil. Super cool.

(Et il s'est demandé si c'était aussi comme ça, grâce à une glace à la fraise et à un joli sourire sincère, que son grand-père avait su qu'il aimait sa grand-mère.)


	4. À la belle étoile

Eh saluuut !

Ok on n'est plus en été, ok l'évènement est terminé, mais j'avais très très envie de terminer ce recueil, alors je vais essayer d'écrire encore un ou deux petits OS qui me trottent dans la tête avant de le conclure. Mais en attendant, en voici un nouveau, qui j'espère vous plaira. :3

 **Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship.

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _\- 4 -_ _ **  
**_ **À la belle étoile**

* * *

De : Denki Kaminari. À : 02:14.  
 _tu vois la grande ourse ? un peu plus bas, y'a la constellation du scorpion_

Kyoka ne s'est jamais intéressée à l'astronomie avant de s'intéresser à Denki.

Elle lève la tête quelques instants, regarde Denki qui observe les étoiles, puis se penche sur son portable :

De : Kyoka Jirou. À : 02:18.  
 _La Grande Ourse, c'est bon. La Petite aussi. Mais par contre aucune trace du Scorpion._

De : Denki Kaminari. À : 02:19.  
 _tu cherches mal aussi…_

Quand elle relève la tête, Denki la regarde – elle en profite pour lui faire un joli doigt d'honneur en lui tirant la langue (et ça fait rire Denki).

(Puis elle voit le regard presque outragé de Tenya, et elle lui fait son plus joli sourire pour se faire pardonner.)

(Et ça fait rire Denki un peu plus fort.)

Ce soir, toute la classe s'est regroupée pour dormir à la belle étoile dans l'immense jardin de Momo. Cette dernière est partie faire chauffer des infusions de plantes avec Tsuyu et Toru. À côté de Kyoka, Eijirou et Bakugo ronflent déjà. Un peu plus loin, assis sur un petit banc sous un platane, Ochaco et Midorima rigolent discrètement, bientôt rejoints par Tenya qui grommèle contre la vulgarité des élèves de Seconde A. Juste à côté de Denki, Yuga, Mashirao et Shoto chuchotent entre eux. Les autres somnolent à moitié, attendant les infusions de Momo.

Et au-dessus d'eux, toutes les étoiles brillent d'un éclat à la fois doux et puissant, et elles illuminent le jardin d'une lumière presque délicate et bienveillante.

Lorsque Kyoka regarde à nouveau Denki, il est encore en train d'observer le ciel.

De : Kyoka Jirou. À : 02:27.  
 _T'as l'air hypnotisé mon gars  
Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à l'astronomie_

Lorsqu'il lit son message, elle le voit sourire malicieusement sans lui accorder un regard.

De : Denki Kaminari. À : 02:29.  
 _ah, si tu savais… mais pour tout t'avouer, c'est pas vraiment des étoiles dont je suis hypnotisé_

Qu-

…

 _Ah._

…

Elle rougit furieusement, fixe son portable et se mord vivement l'intérieur de la lèvre.

(Elle ne sait pas si elle a envie d'éclater de joie ou si elle préfère aller se cacher dans les toilettes de Momo.)

De : Kyoka Jirou. À : 02:29.  
 _Imbécile…_

Et lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, elle voit ceux de Denki, brillants et rieurs.

Et il lui sourit, chaleureusement et presque timidement, un peu comme un soleil éclatant sous les étoiles de l'été.

* * *

(Lorsque Momo revient avec Tsuyu et Toru, ces dernières lui demandent ce qui la fait rire, tout d'un coup.)

(Elle ne leur avoue pas que c'est le sourire béat de Kyoka et celui, amoureux, de Denki, tous les deux fixant leur téléphone portable, qui l'attendrissent autant.)


	5. Derrière les rochers

Hello !

Ça y est, je conclus ce petit recueil avec l'OS qui m'a donné envie de le créer. Je pense que c'est une bonne fin, mais je me laisse la possibilité de venir y rajouter un petit OS avant la fin de l'année, si le NaNoWriMo m'inspire. :D

En attendant, je vous laisse avec ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire (vraiment, j'aime beaucoup trop ces personnages, et ce couple est trop adoraaable).

 **Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Genres :** Romance, friendship.

 **Rating :** K

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

 _\- 5 -_ _ **  
**_ **Derrière les rochers**

* * *

Kyoka a du sable dans les cheveux.

Denki sent les petits grains gratter ses doigts lorsqu'il passe timidement la main dedans, juste au-dessus de son oreille. Ça contraste avec ses mèches douces, un peu ondulées, un peu noueuses et encore un peu humides à cause de la mer. Il lui en remet une qui rebique derrière son oreille, comme ils font souvent dans les comédies romantiques, et ne sait plus trop quoi faire de sa main.

Ça fait rire Kyoka et rougir Denki.

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue et déglutit. Il a des papillons qui dansent dans son estomac, et des fourmis qui courent partout dans ses jambes.

Et il n'arrête pas de regarder ses yeux. Ses yeux, et ses lèvres.

Ses yeux indigo et ses lèvres rose abricot.

Ils sont assis dans le sable dur et mouillé, derrière les rochers qui les cachent de la plage et d'Eijirou, Bakugo, Mina et Hanta qui se baignent et qui n'ont pas encore remarqué leur absence. Ça sent la mer et c'est mignon.

« Alors ? lui demande-t-elle finalement, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? »

Elle le taquine, et, _ah, punaise_ , elle le taquine, et il le sait, mais il déglutit une nouvelle fois, et tousse un peu – un peu comme pour se donner du courage, un peu comme pour essayer de reprendre confiance en lui.

(Mais en même temps, elle lui sourit, et ça fait danser de plus belle les papillons dans son ventre.)

« Je… uhm, je… » Et ses yeux ne veulent plus quitter ceux de Kyoka, hypnotisant.

« Tu ? » sourit-elle, amusée.

Il-

« Je voulais savoir si- euh, si je pouvais- » (Il voit plein de malice dans le regard de Kyoka, mais aussi, un peu caché, un soupçon de timidité. Alors il se rapproche un peu plus, et il sourit, timidement aussi, lorsqu'il remarque qu'elle rougit.) « … Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Pendant un instant, il a peur qu'elle dise non.

Mais cette incertitude s'envole très vite – aussitôt que les lèvres de Kyoka touchent les siennes, en fait.

 _Ouah_.

Il a le cœur qui bat un peu trop fort. Est-ce qu'elle l'entend tambouriner fort dans ses oreilles, elle aussi ? Ou bien est-ce le cœur de Kyoka qu'il entend autant ? Il sent les lèvres de cette dernière trembler contre sa bouche, et ça le fait sourire. Comme si elle avait compris, elle les presse un peu plus fort, comme pour atténuer à la fois ses propres frissonnements et le stupide sourire guilleret de Denki.

Ça fait encore plus sourire Denki.

C'est doux et un peu magique.

Et puis, c'est tendre et éphémère. Ça dure moins de dix secondes, peut-être cinq, il ne sait pas trop, mais lorsque Kyoka recule, Denki ose poser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ça fait s'affoler les papillons dans son estomac.

Il n'a jamais embrassé personne de sa vie avant Kyoka. Alors il la laisse le guider, un peu intimidé.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartent une nouvelle fois l'un de l'autre, elle a le visage plus rouge que tout à l'heure, et le souffle court.

Il repense au moment où il l'a entraîné derrière les rochers en lui prenant la main. Il a de nouveau envie de la lui prendre.

Ses doigts frôlent les siens, enfoncés dans le sable mouillé.

Et il lui sourit – encore.

Denki sourit toujours. Parce que c'est Kyoka, et Kyoka a cette capacité de lui donner envie de sourire à chaque fois qu'il la voit.

(Elle lui donne aussi très envie de l'embrasser, parfois. Alors, il se repenche vers elle, et caresse ses lèvres du bout des siennes.)

« Je peux t'embrasser encore une fois ?

\- J'sais pas… Si tu promets de mieux t'y prendre, alors peut-être. »

Elle lui tire la langue (et, _ah_ , Denki manque de vaciller parce qu'elle a presque caressé sa bouche), et éclate de rire quand il la pousse dans le sable en râlant un peu. Il rougit autant qu'elle, puis se penche au-dessus d'elle, une moue boudeuse et embarrassée dessinée sur le visage.

« Si t'arrêtais de trembler en même temps, ça serait sûrement plus simple.

\- Eh ! » riposte-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule. Elle va pour le repousser, mais se ravise au dernier moment et l'attire doucement vers elle. Il se laisse faire, et il sent son souffle chaud contre sa peau, au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

« Bon, viens, je vais t'apprendre. Comme ça, peut-être qu'un jour, tu embrasseras aussi bien que moi. »

Elle essaye de paraître confiante et assurée, mais Denki la connaît : il sait, à la couleur de ses joues et du bout de son nez, qu'elle est aussi gênée que lui. Alors, caché derrière les rochers, les mains dans le sable mouillé, toutes proches des cheveux doux et ondulés de Kyoka, il sourit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il vient poser délicatement et timidement ses lèvres contre celles, rose abricot, de la jeune fille.

Et il apprend.

Kyoka a du sable dans les cheveux et un goût de glace à la fraise sur les lèvres.

Cette année, Denki en est certain : l'été est sa saison préférée.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
